¿Será muy tarde?
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Todo lo que quería Matt era descansar esa noche, ¿Pero quién se atrevía a molestar su tranquilidad esa noche? Como si esa llamada perdida no fuera suficiente. Muchas sorpresas le esperaban esa noche...y no todas eran buenas.
1. Inesperado

**_Por fin!!! Mi primer Mimato!!!. Digimon no me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores, quienes por cierto desperdiciaron a una gran pareja XD._**

**

* * *

**

**1**

**Inesperado**

Era una suerte que el día llegara a su fin, al menos para Matt. El concierto que esa noche ofreció su banda había sido un total éxito, pero no por eso la fatiga iba a disculpar a su cuerpo. Después de lidiar un par de segundos con la llave habría la puerta de su departamento, un bostezo salía de su boca y sentía como un peso se acumulaba en sus ojos, una buena noche de descanso era lo que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos.

Esta vez trato de no dejar su guitarra tirada por ahí como lo hacía cada noche de trabajo, así que la acomodo en la sala en una esquina segura, al menos así no tropezaría con ella otra vez. Ese lindo instrumento que le regalo su hermano la última navidad había sido el mejor presente de la noche, después de cierta chaqueta negra, la cual por cierto también llevaba puesta. Un baño caliente antes de dormir parecía una buena opción, así podría dormir relajado y de pasó quitarse ese olor a cerveza. Mientras colocaba su preciada chaqueta en la cama con delicadeza, adentro del baño las demás prendas no corrieron con tanta suerte ya que eran arrojadas al piso con indiferencia, no importaba que se arruinara esa camisa costosa o esos pantalones de marca, después de todo cuando tu grupo esta adquiriendo cada vez mas popularidad y las ofertas de trabajo cada vez son mas frecuentes, el dinero te cae del cielo, eso sin mencionar a las fans. Así conoció a su chica actual, llegó un día gritándole que era su fan numero uno y esa misma noche termino compartiendo la cama con ella, después de todo, desde que era famoso, no era la primera vez que una admiradora lo acompañaba hasta el dormitorio de su residencia. Aunque por fin había decidido sentar cabeza y tener una novia fija, los pensamientos para su primer amor cada vez eran mas frecuentes, sobre todo en esas fechas de otoño, cuando un aniversario más hubiera sido festejado. El sonido polifónico de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, tratando de quitarse el shampoo que quedaba en su cabello salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla en la cintura, dejando un camino de gotas de agua. En la pantalla de su móvil estaba escrita la frase_"1 llamada perdida"_, echo un vistazo al registro de llamadas y nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería _ella_ quien lo llamaría. Mientras intentaba devolverle la llamada lo más rápidamente que sus dedos le permitían, un par de golpes en su puerta robaron su atención, por ahora la respuesta a la llamada debía esperar, además tenía que calmarse un poco antes de hablarle. ¿Quién podría tocar su puerta a esta hora?... Era obvio, de seguro era uno de los muchachos del grupo pidiéndole posada porque estaba cayéndose de ebrio y de seguro olvido como llegar a su casa, tenían la maldita costumbre de ser inoportunos en momentos importantes como este, les encantaba festejar en grande, pero Matt se consideraba el un poco más serio que ellos…a veces. Sin importarle demasiado la idea de que una toalla fuera lo único que cubriera su cuerpo, con pereza en su caminar, fue a descubrir a su inesperado invitado, quien cada vez tocaba con mayor intensidad el portón.

—Mira hermano ya se a lo que vienes y desde ahora te digo que no tengo ganas de recibir a un borracho en… — Levanto la cabeza para y se dio cuenta se su error. — Pero si eres tú…Mimi.

— Matt…- El rubio sintió como las mariposas invadían su estómago, su ex novia parada ahí frente a él, pronunciando dulcemente su nombre era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, aunque notaba algo peculiar en el aspecto de la chica. Empezó a inspeccionarla con la mirada más discreta posible, pudo notar su cuerpo empapado,

( recordó haber visto el pronostico en la mañana que predecía una fuerte lluvia) su cabello algo desarreglado, como si hubiera estado en una pelea de gatas y quisieran habérselo arrancado a jalones, cosa rara considerando lo vanidosa que era y lo poco que le gustaban las peleas, además su piernas estaban llenas de tierra sin poder evitar notar las recientes costras que se le estaban formando en las rodillas, aún mas impactante que todo lo anterior era el aspecto maltratado de su cara y la expresión de miedo que reflejaban sus humedecidos ojos castaños.

—Creo que llegue en un mal momento, lo siento- Dijo con un hijo de voz mientras miraba la falta de ropa del muchacho con un ligero carmín acumulándose en las mejillas, comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para retirarse de tan vergonzosa situación pero el chico no iba a permitir que se fuera así de rápido menos viendo el estado en que se encontraba, apenado al nota como lo había visto Mimi pero con determinación tomo a la chica de los hombros con su mano libre impidiendo que retrocediera un solo paso más. _**  
**_

—No, no te vayas, dime ¿Te pasó algo¿Estás bien? — La castaña notablemente incomoda por la ausencia de prendas en el rubio, insistía en irse, pero Matt era aún más insistente, finalmente Mimi accedió a entrar. El tono de preocupación que transmita su ronca voz, había sido el motivo de confianza para aceptar.

— De verdad¿No llego en un mal momento? — Pregunto de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón principal de la sala.

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, solo estaba terminando de bañarme, esperame un minuto, voy por algo de ropa, vuelvo enseguida...

— Si, claro, gracias Matt. — Le regalo una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa, inmediatamente el rubio se la devolvió.

— Mimi…Tienes que contarme que te pasó de acuerdo, así que no se te vaya a ocurrir escaparte ¿Eh? — Le dijo con tono juguetón en su voz, pero eso no quería decir que no hablaba en serio, solo quiso torpemente animarla a lo que la castaña dijo sí moviendo su cabeza.

Mientas Matt se vestía rápidamente, Mimi echaba un vistazo al hogar se su anfitrión, un toque moderno caracterizaba el lugar, — "_pero como se nota que aquí vive un chico"_—pensó para si misma, voltea hacia su izquierda y pudo notar una hermosa guitarra roja la cual resultaba muy familiar, los recuerdos de una perfecta noche de navidad cruzaron por su mente. —_ ¿Matt también se acordaría?_ —Después de todo, estaban cerca de lo que hubiera sido un aniversario más de relaciónUna vez mas se regaño a si misma por estar ahí, en la casa de su ex novio, tal vez debería ignorar la advertencia de él, para empezar jamás debió pensar en esa tonta idea de que Matt la protegería como lo hacía antes, en esos momentos, en silencia se coloco de pie cuando una voz varonil le decía: — Ni lo intentes, parece que te conozco demasiado bien. — El rubio traía consigo unos jeans oscuros y una playera negra, que lo hacían lucir con un aire misterioso resaltando su atractivo.

La fuerte mano del muchacho se poso sobre su hombro y saco a Mimi de sus pensamientos, una vez vestido el chico se sentó a su lado y el interrogatorio esperado por fin dio inicio.

— Dime Mimi… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó? — Su tono de preocupación era bastante serio. La chica tomó un profundo respiro.

— Es que me asaltaron…se llevaron mi bolso y ahí tenia todo; mis llaves, mi celular, tarjetas de crédito y dinero en efectivo. —Contesto temblorosa.

¿Lo dices enserio¡Pero eso es terrible!.. — Matt se sobresalto, la idea de que alguien pudiera lastimarla lo espantó, inconscientemente ya le estaba deseando el infierno a los malditos criminales.

"…"— Mimi solo permanecía en callada ante la angustia de su ex.

¿Cómo fue?

"…"— Silencio incomodo.

¿Dónde ocurrió?

"…"— Otro silencio incomodo reinando el lugar.

¿Cuantos eran?

"…"— Con esa niña era imposible razonar.

Mimi por favor dime algo. — Suplico el chico.

"…"—

Dime— Se atrevió a hacer una pregunta muy delicada— ¿Acaso ellos te hicieron algo…?— Mimi lo vio asustada, supo inmediatamente a que clase de pregunta se refería, le negó con la cabeza — Solo me tenían agarrada del cabello y me amenazaban con una navaja, también me empujaban, pero no me hicieron nada mas, pude escaparme en un descuido. —

Visiblemente incomoda la chica agachaba su cabeza intentando escapar de la preocupación del rubio, ya no quería ni acordarse ni platicar el tema, poco le importo al muchacho y siguió con sus preguntas, no se trataba de falta de sensibilidad sino de verdadera preocupación por el estado de su "amiga".

Ya fuiste a la policía ¿Cierto?

Emmm…no— Respondió aun mas apenada.

¿Cómo que no? Sino vas a contarme nada a mí esta bien, pero al menos debes ir la policía a denunciarlos…— Decidió guardar silencio al ver como los ojos de Mimi

se humedecían aún más y empezaba a temblar más su cuerpo. Paso su brazo a través de sus hombros y la atrajo así el, al principio esa acción la tomo por sorpresa pero unos instantes después coloco su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, el olor de aquella piel la hacia sentir tan segura que por un momento olvido su horrible experiencia. Ya recuperándose y siendo consiente del comprometedor momento del que estaba siendo protagonista, apoyó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros del oji azul, levantó la cabeza para terminar cruzando su mirada con la de él por un breve segundo, el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de ambos no se hizo esperar, intentando terminar con la "incomoda" escena Mimi rompió el silencio— Disculpa ¿Me permites tu tocador? —dijo tímidamente.

—Si, claro, pero el baño esta en mi habitación (Recordó el desordenado que se encontraba su baño, así que le pidió un minuto de espera para arreglar el desorden.)

Dos minutos después Matt estaba terminando por fin de recoger toda la ropa tirada del baño, entre ellos algunos pares de bóxers los cuales probablemente tendrían días en el piso, uno por cada aventura nocturna, el baño del rubio podía considerarse como un lugar de aseo, pero no un lugar aseado, cosa que prefería mantener en secreto para la castaña, así que decidió limpiar el baño lo mejor posible para ella. Sin notar el ligero camino de gotitas que anteriormente habia derramado cuando salio del baño, resbalo de espaldas causando un escandaloso ruido sin mencionar el pequeño grito que se le escapo de su boca, Mimi sin necesidad de permiso, entro a la habitación del muchacho deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos del baño, asomándose delicadamente por la puerta entre abierta.

— ¿Está todo bien Matt? — Preguntó confusa viendo la divertida escena, sin mencionar que los bóxers volvieron a quedar tirados por todos lados, tal parece que el esfuerzo del muchazo había sido en vano, la vergüenza invadía su rostro con ese color rojo delatador. Un par de instantes después el tocador fue desocupado y Mimi entró en el para quitarse la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Si se te ofrece algo no dudes en decirme, estaré por aquí— Le mencionó amablemente, pero Mimi no respondió.

No te preocupes, no voy a espiarte — Dijo tratando de sonar confiable para ella,

asumía que la seriedad de la chica se debía a que le incomodaba la idea de que alguien violara su intimidad.

Gracias, pero no necesitabas decirme eso… confió en ti Matt— Este reciente

Comentario lo hizo sonrojarse aún más. Tratando de tranquilizarse tomo asiento en la esquina de su cama, necesitaba aclarar su mente, demasiadas cosas habían pasado esa noche.

Después de entre diez y quince minutos la dulce voz de la chica volvió a escucharse: — Oye Matt¿Me prestas una camisa? —

Si claro, espera un minuto…permíteme buscar una…

El color que sea estará bien— Completo la chica pensando que Matt buscaría

alguna camisa con cierto color femenino para ella. Matt le paso una de sus camisas favoritas por el pequeño espacio abierto de la puerta del baño, era blanca con botones plateados, bastante costosa, pero si ella se la ponía y su olor quedaba impregnado, para él el precio por lo menos debía duplicarse. Se acerco de nuevo a su cama a la espera de la invitada pero esta vez se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda en el costado de la cama. Mimi salió después, vistiendo la camisa del chico pero con su misma mini-falda negra, al parecer solo se había lavado el cabello y limpiado las partes de su cuerpo que habían estado llenas de lodo y tierra. Al principio Matt había estado embobado cuando la vio salir, parecía una de sus fantasías, evadió la mirada de la chica, sonrió tiernamente y la invito a sentarse a su lado con un movimiento de su mano, Mimi siguió sus indicaciones. La castaña apoyo su cabeza de nuevo en él, pero esta vez en su hombro, Matt sintiéndose mas confiado paso su brazo a través del cuello de la joven y la volvió a atraer hacia él.

—Matt…de verdad gracias por todo lo que has hecho, no tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerte— La castaña se apegaba más a él.

—No te preocupes por eso…descuida. Además tu siempre podrás contar conmigo sin importa lo que pase.

— ¿Sin importar lo que pase?...

—Sin importar lo que pase— le reafirmo el rubio.

¿Sin importar…¿Que hayamos terminado? — Mimi se reprocho a si misma en ese momento por haber preguntado tal cosa. Matt la miro sorprendido y luego pego su frente a la suya y la susurro: — Por ultima vez, Sin importar lo que sea, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti…princesa—Se aparto un poco de ella para no comprometer tanto la situación y pudo notar cierto temblar en ella, a lo cual Matt supuso que tendría frió, se volteo hacia la cama y tomó la chaqueta que estaba encima que había dejado ahí anteriormente, la pasó por los hombros de la chica para que se la pusiera, pero ella inmediatamente reconoció la prenda.

¡Pero si esta es la chaqueta que te regale en navidad ¡ No puedo creer que aún la uses¡

Hehe Pero Mimi ¿Por qué no habría de usarla? Después de todo fue un gran regalo. — Matt Sonreía tiernamente.

¿Recuerdas esa navidad? Estábamos en la cabaña, tus padres habían invitado a mi familia y a mí a festejar esa noche con ustedes, fue genial, tan especial, es raro que los padres de un chico inviten a la familia de su novia a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. — Mimi tomaba la chaqueta y la apretaba mas hacia si misma, la melancolía se apoderaba de ella.

¿Te parece? Bueno es un poco curioso, de verdad que nos tuvieron mucha confianza, mira que dejarnos estar los dos solos frente a la chimenea del la sala durante horas. También recuerdo las bromas que nos hacía T.K. —

Yo también lo recuerdo¡Nos puso muerdazos por todo el lugar con el propósito de que…!— Otro reproche para si misma _¿Acaso no podía pensar antes de hablar? _

Con el propósito de que nos besáramos— Completo Matt con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios —haha como si esa noche hubiéramos necesitado un propósito para hacerlo. — Le dedico una mirada penetrante y picara a la joven, quien se mantenía muda ante tales actos y sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

Mimi…— La chica levanto la mirada solo para sentir el calido aliento de Matt acercándose lentamente a ella.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer mi fic._**

**_Su opinion en muy importante POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, se cuidan bye bye_**


	2. Protegida

**_____2****_____**

**Protegida **

**Estaré contigo toda la noche**

Sintió el peligroso aliento de menta y el olor de su colonia impregnado a su piel. Tan varonil. Tan seductor. Así era él. Era tal y como lo recordaba en sus memorias. Sus ojos azules se oscurecían cada vez que se acercaba a ella de esa manera, y esta noche estaban especialmente oscuros. Las respiraciones chocaron. Los corazones amenazaban salir del pecho y estallar juntos. Mimi cerró los ojos esperando y contuvo la respiración. Matt acerco su mano a la cara de Mimi y con lentitud le beso la mejilla. Mimi abrió los ojos desilusionada. El rubio sonrio victorioso. Logró provocarla.

— ¿Decepcionada? — preguntó altaneramente seductor.

— ¿Qué?

Jajaja, nada princesa. — besó la punta de su nariz.

Seguían muy con su cara muy cerca uno del otro. Mimi se abrazaba a sí misma, con deseos de que Matt lo hiciera por ella. Esa maldita mirada tentadora la invitaba realizar algo prohibido. Algo que nunca realizó con su ex-novio.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Matt.

— ¿Qué? —contestó aturdida.

—Que si tienes hambre— remarco.

—Un poco…supongo—dijo Mimi viendo sus labios. Siempre quedaba maravillada de esa boca seductora y varonil, esos dientes de marfil y su lengua traviesa. Comenzó a recordar besos atrevidos que anteriormente la hacían feliz.

—Puedo prepararte un sándwich si quieres…tal vez tenga por ahí alguna lata del jugo que te gusta. —se fue a la cocina a buscar entre los cajones de la alacena y del refrigerador ingredientes para la comida. Sin embargo solo encontró un pan caducado y lechuga echada a perder al en los cajones del refrigerador. Ni quiera había mayonesa o tomate. Se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente y encontró a Mimi en la puerta. — Lo siento, no puedo preparar nada con lo que dispongo ¿Qué te parece una pizza?

— ¿A esta hora? — dijo escéptica.

— ¿Por qué no? Conozco un lugar que está abierto las veinticuatro horas del día. Muchas veces he llamado ordenado pedidos para la banda. Jajaja— comenzó a reírse cuando recordó algo gracioso. — Deberías escuchar las discusiones que se generan para ponerse de acuerdo con los ingredientes que quieren.

—Quiero la mía con trozos de cerezas ¿Crees que le puedan agregar bombones? — se le ilusiono la expresión.

—Tal vez…veré que puedo hacer por ti — Matt estaba dispuesto a darle lo que deseará aunque tuviera que busca por toda la ciudad alguna tienda que vendiera bombones a esa hora.

—Gracias—dijo tiernamente.

—No es nada— le ofreció la mano como un caballero de épocas antiguas invitando a una dama a dar un paseo por el parque. Mimi acepto gustosa y se fueron a la sala.

Matt tomo el teléfono y llamo para ordenar una pizza con champiñones y aceitunas negras en la mitad y en la otra mitad las cerezas que Mimi pedía.

—Llegarán en menos de treinta minutos…al menos eso dicen— comentó como si fuera un chiste. Mimi sonrio se sentó en el sillón y tomo un colchón para acomodárselo en la cabeza y recargarse en la esquina.

— ¿Estas muy cansada?

—Algo…— dio un bostezo. Luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Matt se sentara al lado de ella. Y eso hizo.

—Y cuéntame Mimi ¿Cómo te la has pasado últimamente? ¿Alguna novedad?

—No realmente, ya sabes, voy a la universidad, salgo con mis amigas de compras y mis padres siguen mimándome como todo el tiempo.

—Ya veo — trago un poco de saliva antes de decir la pregunta que realmente le interesaba. No quería ser entrometido, pero realmente necesitaba saber — ¿Sales con alguien? — preguntó mirándola de reojo. Mimi se sonrojo violentamente.

— ¿Qué? —Sonó atónita.

—Si tienes novio— Matt hablaba con despreocupación convincente en su voz. No quería ser entrometido. No quería que Mimi pensara que era un ex-novio entrometido más bien.

—No…bueno he tenido un par de citas…pero tú sabes nada formal— "No como lo que tú y yo tuvimos" pensó con melancolía. — ¿Puedo saber por qué la pregunta?

—Tú sabes, curiosidad — mintió

—Oh, me imagino y bueno… ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Alguna chica especial en tu vida?

—Si —dijo victorioso.

— ¿En serio? — Mimi palideció. —De verdad me alegro por ti —Ni ella se creía su mentira. — ¿Cómo es? ¿Es muy bonita? ¿Cómo se llama?

— La chica más encantadora que conozco. Es preciosa, de verdad es toda una lindura. Y esta aquí a mi lado. Se llama Mimi.

—Matt…—Contestó antes de besarlo son suavidad. Volvió a aspirar su aroma corporal mezclado con la colonia, la tenía hechizada. Suspiro a mitad del beso para alejarse totalmente apenada. Matt se le quedo viendo sorprendido y alagado. Incluso en la época en la que salían juntos, pocas veces Mimi tenía el valor suficiente de tomar la iniciativa y pedirle un beso. Mucho menos robárselo. Pero eso le gusto. Mucho.

—Mimi—dijo contemplándola con ternura, como si viera a la niña más tierna y bonita que iba a ver en toda su vida. Como si fuera la última vez que fuera a ver tan fascinante imagen. La abrazo pasando su brazo por sus frágiles hombros y la atrajo hacia el nuevamente sintiendo su lacio y sedoso cabello y el aroma de su perfume mezclado con su piel. Mimi templo nerviosa.

—Lo siento—se disculpo apenada.

—No tienes de que disculparte. No hiciste nada malo ni desagradable. Al contrario—Besó su cabello y empezó a revolvérselo con suavidad. Pero eso no le bastó a ella, quería más, quería sentirse protegida en sus brazos, deseaba que Matt la abrazara con fuerza y espantara cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla. Olvidar todo lo perverso de esa noche y solo estar uno con el otro. Quería sentir que la amaba, quería sentirlo…a él.

Volvió a besarlo haciendo mayor presión con sus labios. Matt abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no queja. Cerró sus parpados antes de darle una última mirada a tan bella imagen. Mimi lo estaba besando con pasión y se acercaba cada vez más a él. Se separaron un momento no por falta de oxígeno sino para buscar la aprobación uno del otro. Sonrieron en señal de aceptación.

—Nunca he podido olvidarte—confesó Matt sinceramente.

—Ni yo a ti. Por eso tuve que venir esta noche contigo. Jamás había estado más asustada en toda mi vida. Así que pensé en ti para poder sentirme segura y protegida. No pude pensar en nada más, como si tus brazos fueran mi único refugio— Mimi estuvo a punto de llorar. Matt se desarmo por completo, nunca se pensó que Mimi supiera lo que él con sus gestos amorosos le intento decir cuando salían juntos. Que sin importar lo que pasará siempre estaría con ella. Aunque cada quien tomara diferentes caminos, saliera con otras personas, se enamoraran de alguien más, una parte de su corazón siempre tendría su nombre tatuado. Una parte de él siempre la amaría muchísimo más que a cualquier chica, sin importar lo demás. Sus palabras significaban mucho. Más de lo que imagino. Matt le quito el intento de llanto besándola en la mejilla, la frente, en la punta de la nariz y volvió a sus labios con dulzura.

Mimi comenzó a acercarse más a él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Mucha fuerza. Sus temblorosas manos se fueron a su cuello y lo atrajo más a ella. Matt la tomó por la cintura gustoso por el gesto sonriendo entre besos. Acaricio respetuosamente su cintura mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su rubio cabello aún húmedo. Se le nublo el pensamiento, como si estuviera viendo una luz blanca y atrayente, no supo en qué momento Mimi lo tumbo sutilmente. Ella estaba encima de él totalmente adorable…y muy sexy.

—Emmm…Mimi creo que debemos detenernos —no pudo evitar notar por el cuello de la camisa el inicio del sostén que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó con inocencia y vergüenza.

—Claro que no preciosa— dijo besándola en la frente. —Pero estas muy sensible esta noche por el susto del asalto. Tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz, eso es suficiente para mí.

—Pero yo…—insistió.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Mimi se le recostó en el pecho con fuerza. El era todo un caballero. No iba a tomar ventaja del asunto. Ella lo sabía, por eso lo amaba. Por eso quería estar en sus brazos.

—Matt…

—Shhh…duérmete. Estaré contigo toda la noche.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Claro.

—Tengo hambre— menciono Mimi haciendo berrinche. Matt rió por la situación revolviendo nuevamente su cabello. Le gustaba sentirla así, le gustaba cuidar de ella independientemente de cualquier situación. Sin importar lo que pasará.

—La pizza no debe tardar en llegar, se paciente—dijo con dulzura. Como amaba sus innecesarios pucheros. —A propósito—indicó haciendo que lo levantará la cara—. ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Saben que estas aquí? Deberías llamarlos para que no se preocuparan.

"Matt como siempre, actúa como un hermano mayor responsable" pensó Mimi.

—No te preocupes, hace dos semanas que Sora y yo compartimos los gastos de un departamento en la otra esquina de la ciudad.

—Oh entonces tendríamos que llamar a Sora para decirle, debe de estar muy angustiada por ti.

—No—dijo negando con la cabeza. —Sora se va a quedar toda la semana con Tai. Se fueron de vacaciones a la montaña y regresa hasta el domingo en la noche.

Trece minutos después el repartidor de pizza toco la puerta. Matt le dio un cupón que descontaba el 30 % del total, le pago con un billete y le dijo al repartidor que podía quedarse con el cambio. Dejo la pizza en la mesilla de la sala, fue a la cocina por platos y servilletas, después regreso también con un par de latas de refresco de uva.

Le regalo otra sonrisa encantadora a Mimi y abrió la lata cuando se la dio.

—Espero que siga siendo tú favorita.

—Gracias.

La cena prosiguió con calma, hablaron de muchas temas, se hacían bromas y se reían a carcajadas, como si nunca hubieran terminado. Hace tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos se la pasaba tan bien en compañía de otra persona. Todo parecía estar bien. A pesar de haberse quejado de la falta de alimento, Mimi apenas pellizcaba su rebanada de pizza, tomaba un pequeño trozo y le lo metía a la boca. En realidad se la pasaba examinando a Matt en cada acción que hacía. Él por su parte ya iba en la tercera rebanada, se las comida de solo un par de mordiscos.

—Comes menos que un pajarito—señalo. — ¿No te gusto la pizza?

—Le hace falta bombones pero no está mal. ¿Tienes azúcar? —preguntó con ansiedad. Matt asintió poco sorprendido. La única sorpresa era que no lo pidiera antes. Sabía lo mucho que amaba el dulce.

—Déjame ir por la azucarera— se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Regreso con una cuchara también y se la entrego.

— ¿Sabe mejor? —dijo escéptico

—Sí—contesto alegre. —Tu orden no es la que se ve muy apetitosa—Le confesó con una cara de asco mirando las aceitunas negras y champiñones. — ¿Esta rico?

—Pruébalo—Le dio un trozo pero ella dudo siquiera en tocarlo. No muy convencida abrió lentamente la boca y lo mordió muy ligeramente. Hizo una mueca de reprobación.

—No me agrada, le hace falta más azúcar—Tomó un enorme trago de refresco de uva para pasar la comida.

—Para ti siempre falta azúcar, me impresiona que no tengas caries ni subas de peso.

Mimi se jalo el ojo y le sacó la lengua. Después de unos momentos de miradas retadoras los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Se sentía tan bien.

—No sé por qué terminamos—confesó Matt—.No entiendo cómo te deje ir— empezó a tomar refresco de su lata y a moverla con la mano, se podía escuchar el liquido del interior estrellándose con las paredes del recipiente.

—Yo soy la que debería decir eso, sobre todo después de lo que has hecho por mí esta noche.

—No es nada Mimi. Las puertas de este lugar siempre estarán abiertas para ti sin importar lo que pase.

Matt no mentía, no estaba haciendo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho…cualquier hombre enamorado sobre todo. Pasaba noches con otras chicas meses después de su rompimiento con la chica más dulce del mundo, su instinto primitivo lo llevaba a serlo pero su corazón siempre le habia pertenecido a ella, solamente a ella. Intento algunas veces enamorarse de otra mujer, tuvo varias citas pero todo fue inútil. Su corazón estaba con Mimi en todos lados.

— ¿Qué no es nada? Me has dado refugio sin reprocharme nada, me has escuchado y te has comportado como todo un caballero. Siempre supe que estarías conmigo en los peores momentos. Por eso…

—Dilo…—Pidió Matt con voz aterciopelada.

—Gracias—Dijo ella de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

—Ah. —se sintió desilusionado. —Ya te dije que no es nada.

Mimi recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Matt. Ambos estaban con una sonrisa. Nunca se cansaban de estar así

— ¿Recuerdas por que terminamos Matt? —la voz de Mimi se escuchaba melancólica.

—Si—hablo con pesar.

—Fue muy estúpido eso ¿Verdad? —Mimi se hundió más en su hombro buscando calor.

—Nunca debimos hacer caso de lo que la gente decía—le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazo con suavidad.

—Sí—dijo Mimi mientras se quedaba medio dormida.

—Deberías dormir—señalo Matt.

—Ambos deberíamos—Lo corrigió ella. Noto los ojos somnolientos del muchacho.

—Iré a preparar la cama—dijo antes de levantarse. Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y se le pusieron carmesíes las mejillas. Imágenes nada prudentes pasaron por su cabeza. Matt tuvo una idea de lo que estaba pensando y estalló de risa burlándose de su no tan inocente pensamiento.

—Quiero decir para ti. Yo me dormiré en el sofá. Descuida

—Gracias…—Aunque en parte, no le hubiera importado despertar a lado de él. Hicieran lo que hicieran.

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación, Mimi lo esperó pacientemente en el sofá recostando la cabeza. Saco un par de sabanas limpias y cambio las cobijas también. Acomodo las almohadas y prefirió dejarle ambas a ellas, tomaría uno de los cojines de sofá para dormir. Sacó un par de mantas para taparse del frio y antes de salir inspecciono sus desordenados cajones para prevenir exposiciones incomodas si a Mimi le daba por husmearlos. Tiro algunos papeles, envolturas de pastillas de mentas y calcetines sucios.

Fue hasta que encontró su caja de condones semivacía que le entro el pánico. Le sacó los que quedaban y se los puso debajo del colchón. No era como si le hubiera sido infiel, es decir, cuando empezó a disfrutar de aquellas ventajas carnales, ya no estaban juntos, pero de algún modo se sentía traidor. Además eso seguramente lastimaría a Mimi si se llegaba a enterar. Si eso descubría aquello jamás tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de regresar a su lado.

Algo llamó su atención allí…algo que no estaba.

Mimi escuchaba como la puerta del departamento se abría. Dio la vuelta y la puerta se abrió por completo mostrando a una chica muy guapa. Tenía el pelo oscuro largo al igual que sus pestañas y los ojos marrones, la piel clara y los labios con un color demasiada rojo. Vestía con chamarra de piel, pantalones vaqueros pegados a sus largas piernas, tacones que hacían juego y aunque estaba con un cigarrillo en la boca no lucía fuera de elegancia.

—Matt, cariño —lo llamó con voz profunda. —Quisiera repetir lo de la otra noche—dio algunos pasos en lo que llamaba y buscaba al chico con la mirada hasta que se topo con los ojos castaños de Mimi.

"Pensé que habia dejado ahí mi otro juego de llaves". No le prestó demasiada atención al asunto hasta que regreso a la sala para enfrentar una muy incómoda escena.


	3. Accidente

**Para no prolongar más la espera, aquí esta el capitulo 3. **

**Lamento tardar tando en actualizar el fic, para todo el que quiera saber, terminare de publicar la historia antes del 24 de agosto de este año. **

**_Los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores. _  
**

* * *

_____3_____

**Accidente**

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —balbuceo Matt.

—No es obvio—contestó la mujer.

—Te llame por teléfono antes, pero no contestaste. Por eso decidí venir— Sacudió el juego de llaves enfrente de los dos y le giño el ojo con descaro—Creí que no te molestaría.

— ¡Dámelas! —gritó furioso, quería arrebatárselas pero ella fue más rápida y puso las llaves en un bolsillo de su chamarra.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así? Y ¿Quién demonios es ella? —dijo examinando la cara Mimi.

—Eso no te importa.

— ¿Qué te pasa Matty? No fuiste así la otra vez, a decir verdad, fuiste muy gentil conmigo, por eso, si te deshaces de los estrobos…—dijo lanzando una mirada de arpía hacia Mimi.

—A ella no le hables así. Es más, ni siquiera quiero que le dirijas la palabra.

— ¿Qué es esta chica para ti? —Reclamó la morena.

—Mira no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación. Por favor vete.

La mujer se le quedo mirando de mala gana. No parecía muy dispuesta a hacerla caso. Desde que se había acostado con Matt estaba muy encaprichada con él. Solo una noche le habia bastado. Caminó lo suficiente para entrar de ello en el departamento. Matt la siguió tratando inútilmente de detenerla. Eso era hormigas en un día de campo, era algo totalmente indeseado pero ¿Cómo detenerlas?

— ¿Y si te dijera que no quiero?

— ¡Como eres terca! Por favor… —dio tratando de sonar amable, tal vez así, la chica entendería—.Márchate, Ami.

La chica morena solo se encogió de hombros. «Su nombre es Ami» pensó Mimi.

—No soy celosa— dijo Ami recargándose en la pared —. Puedo esperar otro día.

—No habrá otro día—aseguró el chico.

—Lo dices por ella ¿No? Solo por que este niñita está enfrente—se carcajeo con descaró y amargura. Lo miro fijamente y dijo: —No me hagas reír Matt. En cuanto te aburras de ella, en cuanto te la lleves a la cama, no tardarás en buscar a otra. Eso haces con cada una de tus admiradoras, solo que conmigo las cosas no serán tan fáciles.

— ¡Callate! ¡No sabes lo que dices!—grito Matt. Estaba a punto de olvidar todos los modales que un caballero debe seguir con una dama. Ami no se estaba comportando como una digna señorita.

—Sí, si lo sé, vaya que lo sé. No puedes negarlo. Atrévete hacerlo—lo retó.

Solo hubo silencio por parte de Matt. Mimi supo que, esa tal Ami, por arrogante que pareciera, decía la verdad.

Esto no le podía estar pasando, era como ver un terrible accidente de carretera. Y aquí la única víctima resultada ser Mimi, ella sin duda sería la más dañada.

Se sintió muy culpable. Ami solo decía la verdad. Él terminaba pasando la noche con cuanta chica bonita se le insinuara. Matt volteo a ver a Mimi, quien lo miró con ojos vidriosos. Si supiera ella que tan arrepentido se sentía de las idioteces que hizo. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, haber hecho lo correcto. No se hubiera dejo llevar por las burlas de sus amigos al ser virgen y se hubiera terminando acostando con la primera fan con quien tuvo la oportunidad solo para apaciguar las bromas hacia su persona. Los otros miembros de la banda lo hacían ¿Por qué no él? Él era el vocalista carismático del grupo y estaba soltero. « No dañaba a nadie en ese momento, no estaba contigo, por favor comprende» pensó pero no tardó en juzgarse como un egoísta.

Si Mimi aún lo quería, estaría tan perturbada. Si hubiera sabido que esas acciones lastimarían de alguna manera a Mimi, si hubiera sabido que sus hermosos ojos color caramelo lo mirarían de esa manera. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¡Se comporto como un total imbécil! ¿Dónde estaba la madurez que presumía ante T.K.? ¡Vaya ejemplo a seguir! No podía sentirse más avergonzado.

Ojala se lo llevará la tierra se abriera y lo tragará.

—Vete de aquí—repitió con tono sombrío. No pensaba soportar a esa tipa ni un minuto más.

Pero ella no pensaba rendirse.

Todo fue muy rápido. Matt apenas se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que Ami se ponía frente a él. Pero cuando sus brazos se acercaron a su cuello, trato de pararla.

— ¡Basta! —dijo tomándola de las muñecas.

Matt sintió que alguien corría y cerraba la puerta. Volteo hacia el mueble donde minutos antes había compartido momentos tan agradables con la chica de sus sueños, solo para comprobar que ella se había ido.

—Creo que estaba llorando, pobrecilla… ¿En qué estábamos? —dijo con tono seductivo.

—Estabas a punto de irte, y de verdad espero que no estés aquí cuando regrese, ya no eres bienvenida.

Unos instantes después salió corriendo tras Mimi. Cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Un portazo muy fuerte.

Su irritación con Ami era enorme. Pero lo era más contra sí mismo. Mimi tenía derecho a sentirse desilusionada. Hace unos minutos le estaba hablando con palabras de amor y toda la protección que él estaba dispuesto a darle sin embargo, los deseos del destino eran caprichosos, ¿Por qué Ami apareció precisamente esa noche? No parecía muy justo, como la vida misma.

Lo importante para Matt ahora era Mimi. Ella de regreso en su vida…Por fin… y ahora esto. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Tendría otra oportunidad con ella? ¿Mimi comprendería? Mejor dicho ¿Le creería en su amor por ella? Ella era la única para él. La vida le había dado una oportunidad esa noche y un reto, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

—Disculpe ¿Ha visto a una chica de cabello y ojos color caramelo? —preguntó a un señor algo ebrio que llegaba a su hogar.

—Ah sip—respondió como si tuviera hipo—. Una niña muy bonita ¿verdad?

—Exacto

—Se fue corriendo y tomo el ascensor. No sé si me lo imagine pero estaba llorando la pobre. Se veía muy mal.

«Sí supiera» pensó

—Gracias por su ayuda—y salió corriendo al elevador más cercano como si de eso dependiera su bienestar. Ni siquiera se disculpo cuando accidentalmente choco contra otro joven que también recién llegaba a su casa y su madre parecía esperarlo con un buen sermón.

Vio que el elevador se cerraba y llegaba gente abordo pero no pudo notar la cara de Mimi. Esperó el siguiente ascensor disponible y supuso que Mimi saldría del edificio. Ella tendría el corazón muy roto nublándole el juicio. La conocía demasiado bien. A Matt nunca le gusto mucho el dulce, hasta que besó a Mimi por primera vez. Esta noche había vuelto a probar los dulces labios de su ex-novia, más de adictivos que comer chocolate. Esta noche se rendido a la realidad, siempre la había extrañado y jamás la había olvidado. No podía perderla. No podía volver a perderla.

Con ella compartió el tiempo más maravilloso de su vida e iba a recuperarlo, aún si eso le costaba la mitad de su vida.

En cuanto la puerta del elevador se abrió, entro en este y casi con violencia, pico los botones para llegar al primer piso. Rezó para poder alcanzarla. No estaba seguro de que lo pudiera lograr.

Los minutos del elevador parecían eternos y la maldita música de ambientación que se escuchaba no encajaba para nada con el momento. Todo era muy estresante para su gusto.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Se encontraba totalmente al borde de la histeria, cerca de sentir un ataque si no llegaba a controlar su corazón. Quería tener fe. Necesitaba tener fe. Todo saldría bien si lograba detenerla y hacer que lo escuchara.

Salió del elevador, miro en todas las direcciones antes de poner los pies fuera. Camino con paso veloz, con grandes pisadas y un gesto de desesperación tatuado en su rostro. No quería dejarla ir.

Y ahí estaba.

La miro salir por la puerta principal del edificio mientras el guardia le abría la puerta.

—Que le vaya bien señorita—el guardia reacciono con sorpresa cuando miro los ojos de Mimi con una mirada vacía. Ni si quiera le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salió como si le hubieran rodado el alma.

La cara de Mimi con la expresión afligida lo estaba acosando. Corrió tras ella sin importarle si traía zapatos o no. Unos pies con ampollas y lastimados por el pavimento era lo menos que sentía merecer. No se comparaban con un corazón roto y lo sabía.

— ¡Mimi! —grito con fuerza para detenerla.

Ella lo ignoro. Siguió caminando sin por lo menos voltear a verlo. Llego hasta la esquina de la calle. Se perdió entre algunas personas que esperaban el cambio de luz.

Matt estuvo cerca de alcanzarla, pero una piedrecilla le lastimó el pie, no le importo demasiado el dolor, sino el tiempo y espacio que se expandía entre ellos. Camino de nuevo, sus pies se estaban ensuciando y llenándose de raspones, el piso caliente tampoco lo ayudaban a acelerar su paso.

El semáforo cambio de color. Mimi puso su primer pie la calle y escucho como Matt la intentaba detener gritando a todo pulmón su nombre.

— ¡MIMI! —grito con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Sin resultado.

Mimi llegó a la mitad del camino hacia el otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Déjame explicarte todo! —escuchó la chica mientras le daba la espalda. — ¡Perdóname, perdóname por todo! ¡Por favor, déjame explicarle! ¡Te necesito!

Matt se acercó he intento tomarla del hombro, pero en cuanto Mimi sintió su mano, se apartó como si le hubieran puesto alcohol en una herida y le ardiera el simple roce.

—Mimi yo aún te amo. Siempre fue así

— ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Mimi llego hasta la esquina de la calle cuando el semáforo cambio de color. Escucho un ruido. Lo identifico como un auto que se estrellaba con algo.

Después todo pasó muy rápido.

Lo siguiente que atrapo su mirada fue Matt volando por los aires como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, inerte como si ya fuera un cadáver, aterrizó en el pavimento caliente, y sus ropas ya estaban manchadas de sangre.

Un auto descontrolado lo acabada de arrollar.

El auto se detuvo lo suficiente como para que el conductor ebrio procesara la escena y los problemas que tendría. Escapó más rápido que lo que tardo en arrollar al chico.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE! —grito la chica con agonía.

Entre toda la gente curiosa que se detuvo para observar el accidente, observo la cara de Ami. Sorprendida, si, pero no muy preocupada.

— ¡AYUDAME! —le suplicó Mimi.

Ami no comprendía bien lo que debía hacer. No quería permanecer ahí.

—Dile que esperó que se recuperé. Ya no volveré a buscarlo—y se fue sin ni siquiera mostrar una pizca de ternura. Llamó de su celular al hospital solo porque era humana, pero quería librarse rápido de todo.

Antes de irse, Ami le aventó las llaves del departamento de Matt a Mimi y salió corriendo en sus botas de piel, como las ratas cuando se inunda un barco. Cobardemente y sin importarle lo demás. Ella no estaba hecha para lidiar con una situación así esa noche. Solo buscaba diversión.

Los demás autos bloquearon el paso, evitando todo avance y más accidentes. Hubo personas amables que con sus teléfonos celulares estaban llamando a emergencias, sin saber que ya venían a recoger al muchacho.

Mimi se acercó a Matt a pesar de las protestas de una señora que le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—No lo muevas—dijo la mujer.

Mimi no iba a hacerlo, llegó hasta él con lágrimas amargas en sus ojos. Se inclino a su lado para ver si reaccionaba.

Matt se había estrellado contra el vidrio del vehículo y el impacto lo llevó a darse un giro en el aire. Estaba muy mal. Sentía todos y cada uno de los golpes, raspones y los moretones que se le estaban formando. Probablemente sus costillas estaban rotas, y quien sabe cuando huesos más. Estaba vivo y consciente. Aún.

—Matt…Matt… ¿Puedes oírme?...vas a estar bien…tienes que estar bien—dijo sollozando.

—Mimi…

—Matt, aguanta. La ambulancia no tardará en llegar por ti.

Matt trato de estirarse y tomar un mechón de su cabello. Sintió el salado sabor de las lágrimas de Mimi en su rostro cuando aterrizaban en su boca.

—Mimi…yo

—No hables, tonto. Todo va a estar bien

—Escucha…—insistió.

—Lo que sea. Me lo dices después—dijo con dulzura y dándole una sonrisa. Esas adorables sonrisas qué el tanto atesoraba.

Matt negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha…escúchame Mimi…lo siento

—No…no lo digas.

—Te amo…siempre fue así.

—Yo también—le contestó la chica—siempre, por siempre.

—Mimi…

—Matt, tienes que estar bien. Te amo.

—Lo siento…por todo—susurró el chico.

Matt sonrió, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por una luz blanca.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto. **_

_**Se agradecen sus reviews de antemano.  
**_


	4. ¿ Por qué?

U**_n breve capitulo antes de llegar al final. Cada vez más cerca de saber como termiara todo. El 24 de agosto esta historia llegara a su fin, mientras por favor disfruten de este caitulo Gracias por todo sobre todo por su amable paciencia._**

* * *

_____4_____

**¿Por qué?**

« ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué? » Se preguntaba Mimi.

Comprendió la mayor verdad de todas: La vida no era justa. Ni era amable. Primero, esa noche se vio víctima de un asalto, en un camino, que en su opinión, era seguro. Segundo, cuando encuentra confianza y protección en los brazos del chico a quien siempre amo, cuando parecía que tendrían otra oportunidad de estar juntos, resulta que no es más que un patán que se aprovecha de su fama para llevarse a sus admiradoras a la cama, como lo hizo con Ami. Tercero cuando quiere alejarse de él para deshacerse de esa confusión de sentimientos, el chico es atropellado por un auto justo después de gritarle lo mucho que aún la amaba y rectificándolo instantes antes desvanecerse.

Y todo paso tan rápido. No era como en las películas de drama, su cerebro apenas podía procesar todo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Y pensar que ella esa noche casi.....

Se sonrojo con solo recordarlo. Después se regaño a sí misma. Este no era el momento de pensar en algo así, sino de rezar por el bienestar de Matt.

Matt estaba en la sala de emergencia.

Mimi rogaba a todos los cielos que el doctor regresará con noticias favorables. Se encontraba en la pequeña capilla del hospital, esperando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que Matt estuviera bien. Junto las manos, se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar con todas sus fuerzas.

Aún le costaba tranquilizarse.

Estaba ahora, más confundida que antes.

Mimi era una niña caprichosa por ser hija única. Era la clase de niña que lloraba para que la gente le hiciera caso y le diera lo que deseaba. Hizo eso muchas veces. Pero no como ahora. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en el como en ese momento. Y estaba segura que jamás volvería a sentirlo. A pesar de todo. No había chico que le hubiese importado más que Matt.

Era la última persona a la que le desearía algo así.

Recordó los ojos de Matt. Un color azul profundo como los zafiros los iluminaba. Sus muchas miradas. Algunas dulces y llenas de calidez hacia ella y otras arrogantes y seductoras, que la lograban hacer derretir.

Su sonrisa. Su maldita y hermosa sonrisa. Todas las sonrisas que le dedicaba a ella. Y una en especial. Una que solo ella conocía. Que daría para Matt volviera a dársela. Era el porte entre un ángel y un demonio.

Casi podía sentir el cabello rubio del muchacho, entrelazado entre sus dedos.

—Matt—susurró.

Desde que vio como los paramédicos analizaban la situación, no tuvo conciencia del tiempo que había transcurrido. Le pusieron un collarín, le acercaron un tanque de oxígeno y se comunicaban entre ellos. Ella no perdió la oportunidad de subir tan bien vehículo tomando ventaja de la situación indefinida, quienes la confundieron con otra herida del accidente. Un joven que atendía la escena le recomendó que fuera también al hospital a una revisión general. Y ella aceptó temerosa, pensando ingenuamente que si les decía que estaba bien, no estaría al lado de Matt.

La ambulancia que se llevó a Matt, al notar su lamentable estado, no perdió tiempo y lo llevó inmediatamente al hospital.

Mimi después de que las enfermeras quisieron atenderlas, se escabulló, aprovecho el teléfono del lugar y llamó a los familiares del chico. Pero solo se pudo comunicar con T.K.

¿Qué explicación le daría de lo que pasó? ¿Qué debía decir?

Termino una última plegaria. Se puso de pie, y se fue a la sala de espera para recibir noticias, o, a T.K. cuando llegara. Ahora sus ojos estaban más llorosos que jamás en su vida, no recordaba la última vez que se había preocupado tanto.

La opresión y el dolor en su pecho al parecer no desaparecerían nunca.

—No te atrevas a dejarme…de verdad Ishida…ni lo intentes.

* * *

**_Para el siguiente episodio sabremos como esta realmente Matt. El capitulo estará listo esta semana, esten pendientes. _**

**_Nos vemos _**


End file.
